The Unifying Force
by Yellowfang26
Summary: Although the New Order is at it's highest reign there is a new threat. One that is even able to topple the Jedi and Sith. One so powerful that the late Anakin Skywalker using his grandson, Ben, will have to entervene. But can Ben truly defeat this force.
1. Chapter 1

Recently jumping out of hyperspace, 21 year old Jedi Knight, Ben Skywalker, disengaged his Eta-2 _Actis_-class light interceptor from the hyperspace transport ring and quickly maneuvered his ship, evading large asteroids. The young Jedi easily positioned the painted blue and white fighter away from the asteroid field. Ben checked his diagnostics and computer interface, and with everything the way he wanted it, he engaged the auto-pilot.

"Alright, R2, patch me in to the station. Remember to keep our line private…"

R2-D2, now snugly held in the astromech port of the starship, responded approvingly using the usual droid binary code of language. Ben read, "Contacting Station Phoenix now" on his onboard computer interface. It took about two minutes till Ben got a response.

Suddenly, Ben heard, "This is Sanola Ti of Station Phoenix. Ben, how goes your expedition?" The woman's voice was low toned and coarse.

"So far so good… I ran into an asteroid field like you said. Currently, I'm in route to Mustafar. I should arrive their within the hour."

"That's good to hear. I would have thought you'd have some trouble with that ancient starfighter kid." At the last comment the older woman laughed. "Still, I can't think what the Force could achieve by having you to go to a planet like Mustafar…"

It was silent before Ben answered. "Me neither, but if I've learned anything over the years it's to trust the force, even in the most …peculiar moments." It was true that back on Ossus Ben had visions of himself going to Mustafar, surprisingly to uncover a secret of some sort. What Ben hadn't told the Jedi Order of was what he knew of Mustafar. Of it being the site of where his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, had dueled his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And how he knew Anakin had lost the duel, and consumed by his hatred had become the dreaded Darth Vader. Still Ben had been urged to go to Mustafar.

"Well hurry back Skywalker, your cousin has asked that you contact her when you return."

"Will do. Skywalker out."

Disengaging the auto-pilot Ben sped towards the red planet, Mustafar, now only a few hundred meters away. Ben efficiently stabilized the starfighter as he guided it through the empty blackness around him. A series of high-pitched whistles and beeps came from R2 as they shot through space.

"I know R2. Activate the stabilizers and open the flaps."

As Ben made his way closer to the small planet he dove his ship, entering it's atmosphere. He felt the extreme heat as he piloted the ship down. Using the ships internal and external cooling systems effectively, the small ship stayed together. Ben sighed as he broke out of the atmosphere into the thick air. R2 made another usual set of beeps as Ben surveyed the red world. It was dark. Besides the volcanoes and enormous mountain-like formations there were an abundant amount of lava rivers, from his view Ben saw that they flowed violently throughout the planet. Ash and smoke rose from rivers into the air.

"R2, use your navigational system and locate the Mensix Mining Facility." On-screen Ben read, "Locating mining facility AG3-T". It wasn't long before suddenly the screen switched from letters to a 3-D view of a mining installation.

"Alright, R2, patch me in." "Contacting.", Ben read on his screen.

Suddenly a voice came in, "This is mining facility AG3-T here. Who are you?"

"This is Jedi Knight, Ben Skywalker. I wish to land at your station. Can you grant me permission?"

"…Of course Master Jedi. We will be awaiting your arrival." Ben felt the voices sudden show of fear that quickly left him as he spoke.

"You have my thanks", replied Ben as he ordered R2 to fly them to the station.

It had almost been half an hour when Ben finally reached the station. With a gentle bump R2 had landed the ship in the station's hanger. Ben opened the hood of his ship and climbed out. As Ben planted his feet to the ground R2-D2 released himself from the ship, and was lowered to the ground from beneath it. The blue and white astromech droid rolled and positioned himself beside Ben. As Ben gave the droid an approving smile he felt a sudden sense of fear from a nearby source. As he looked in the source's direction he came across a mustafarian walking directly towards him. This would be Ben's first time in the presence of a mustafarian. The alien was tall, thin, with very long arms. From it's characteristics and of what Ben knew of the species he could tell, it was of the Northern clan. Ben's long cloak swayed in the wind as the tall alien strolled over.

"Hello, Master Jedi. My name is Da'Vi Mikroi, the chief overseer of this mining facility", the maroon skinned alien said bowing.

Smiling Ben said, "I am Ben Skywalker, of the Jedi Order. Presently, I am searching for something on the planet, and if I could use your facility for the time being it would be much appreciated."

"Of coarse. We mustafarians hold the Jedi Order in high respect here. Any help we can give you, we will do willingly. If I may ask, would you happen to be the son of the legendary, Master Skywalker? He aided our people once before and has gone on to do many wonderful things for the galaxy."

"Actually, yes. My father is the current Grand Master of our Order."

"Good, good. I am glad to hear that. Now if you'll follow me…" At this Da'Vi turned and walked back to the door he'd just left.

"Let's go, R2." Ben began walking and was followed by the short droid who rolled on his three legs. R2's head rotated about as he surveyed their surroundings. Whispering to the droid Ben said, "Don't worry, R2. I know if anything bad happens you'll save us."

Da'Vi led them into a compact security office. Along two parallel walls sat several mustafarians, like Da'Vi, who were stationed at numerous computer consoles. Some of them turned their long necks to look at them while others continued their work. Da'Vi motioned for one of workers to come over with a hand. This mustafarian looked younger than the rest, Ben noticed his arms were slightly shorter.

"This is my son, Emi. He will show you to your quarters." Da'Vi quickly turned to his son and speaking in their native language, from what been could tell, said, "Show him to Block 2-6."

"Follow me", said the young mustafarian.

Following Emi, Ben and R2-D2 traveled to the quarters of Block 2. Using a key-card Emi unlocked the empty compartment. He gave Ben the key-card and left.

It was about an hour until Ben arranged for a transport skiff, for movement around the austere world. After Ben boarded the hovering platform R2-D2 rolled in behind him. They sped away from the mining facility and headed east. Behind Ben R2-D2 made numerous beeps and chirps, making Ben smile.

"I know exactly where we're going R2. It's the site where me and my cousin's namesakes had there notorious clash. Remember? You were there…"

With more sounds from R2-D2 Ben continued heading east. It was half an hour until he finally stopped at the base of a large volcano. Dismounting, Ben and R2-D2 walked along the river. It was quiet for the moment as Ben watched the lava flow serenely past them. They trekked several more meters until Ben was abruptly stopped. Out of no where Ben was unexpectedly overwhelmed by a intense emotion of unfathomable pain, and suffering. The emotion was so strong that Ben had to clasp his lightsaber fastened to his belt. Suddenly Ben felt his heart being taken by absolute darkness. The dark energy was strong and ruthless. Quickly calming himself Ben channeled waves of light side energy to emit from himself. The power was called _Force Light. _It was a power he'd heard of his cousin, Jacen, awaken during the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War. The dark energy quickly subsided as Ben continuously used the great power. After a few moments it was entirely gone…

Ben stood for a while as he reflected on what had just transpired. "_This must be the place where his fall truly transpired_", Ben thought to himself.

"Hello, R2. Long time", came a young voice behind him. Immediately, Ben turned around. What he saw astounded him, for now beside R2 was a translucent, dim, blue man. The man's hair was long, he was tall, and wore Jedi robes. His face was young, about as old as Ben's, and there was a single thin scar running down the side of his right eye. The late Anakin Skywalker was now staring back at him.

"Hey, Ben. We've never met. I'm your grandfather, Anakin."

"…Nice to meet you." Ben was still taken by surprise.

"I see you've grown to be a powerful Jedi. I'm proud…"

"Well people in our family are usually strong in the force…". Ben managed a smile.

Anakin Skywalker laughed at the last comment. "Your right about that. I'm pleased that you were able cleanse the dark side manifestation I left over."

Ben thought for a moment before he replied. "I'm guessing you were the reason I was having the visions…?

"Actually no. I knew someone of my family would one day do what you managed but, …I had always assumed it would be your father. You know you remind me of him Ben. You share _our_ strength…"

"Yea, well dad has been busy…"

"I know, I check in on him from time to time. Since you here I must tell you something Ben. It is of grave importance that you listen closely..." R2-D2, unknown to Ben, had been recording their conversation the entire time. "In the following events to come a powerful force will emerge from the Outer Regions. It will be powerful, enough even to topple the Republic, Jedi, and the Sith. This force must now go unchecked or the entire galaxy may be swept aside…"

"I understand… What I don't however is why you're telling me this. Why did you wait for this moment, why not just appear to my father and tell him?"

"I'm not sure been. What I do know is that whomever were to come to the site of my dark side cross over, and use the power of Force Light, they would play a major role in the struggle that is to come."

"I understand. I will go to the council immediately and relay the information."

"Yes good Ben, I see you've also become very wise like your father. There is something else I have to tell you, two things really. One, an old family member will soon be returning. His premature death has been overlooked. And two, after you venture back to the council and everything is settled I want you to go to the planet Dagobah."

"This just keeps getting weirder…", replied Ben. "I have another question though." Anakin smiled to Ben's slight irritation. "What's at Dagobah?"

"It's good that you question everything you do, commendable even. You're being sent to Dagobah because that is the site of where I and a few of my _friends _will hold your training. They like I know of the events to come great importance. We all need you strong, stronger than any past Jedi. Stronger than even me and your father combined…" Anakin smiled and said goodbye to R2-D2 as he simply faded away.

"_Stronger than any past Jedi_", Ben began to think to himself. After a few moments he finally said, "Come on R2. ...We're leaving for the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4." R2 made questioning tones and beeps. Ben turned and said, "It's where my father is, and where the council will meet. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the temple, Ben observed the beautiful, lush Yavin IV. The different green and brown hues being illuminated in the sun reflected brightly back at him. The smell of the moist rain forest was sweet, soothing to Ben as he took deep, meditating breaths. Because Ben had been trained on the Praxeum in Ossus, whenever he visited the tropical moon he found it to be dazzling.

Although his eyes were closed, Ben recalled his surroundings. He was standing in a paved courtyard, doing a minor meditation technique. To his back stood the grand Massassi Temple, home to the Jedi Order. Being rebuilt after the Yuuzhan Vong War the temple was a modern spectacle. Surrounding the courtyard were the ordinary large trees and plants that enveloped the world. Waiting on his father to finish a meeting Ben had found comfort here. Although she'd been dead for a while, Ben still missed his mother, finding solace being in the place where she finally left her life as an assassin and joined the Jedi.

Although Ben attempted his best to give the impression he was alone, in reality he wasn't. Numerous force-sensitves roamed about, both entering and leaving the temple. Ben positioned himself at the top of the staircase entrance to the right. His arms were folded under his dark-brown and beige, unorthodox, Jedi robes, and the lightsaber hilt positioned on his belt glinted in the daylight rays. Ben's puce hair rustled in the wind as he opened his dark turquoise eyes. Suddenly he'd felt a familiar presence in the force. The allure of his mother hit him quickly as he was forced to swiftly turn his head left. Happily disappointed, Ben watched his cousin, Jaina, approaching him. Her poise was passionate, like Mara's, and her long wavy, brown hair fell gracefully to her shoulders as she walked. She looked directly at him with those intense brown eyes. Truthfully, in the beginning neither of them spent much time around the other. The reason being Jaina reminded Ben so much of his mother and to Jaina, Ben was a replica of her brother, Anakin. Now however, for the same reasons, they apparently had formed a bond. Both shared a similar pain and together they were able to find tranquility in one another's company. In fact the two were as close as brother and sister.

Reaching him Jaina greeted Ben with a smile on her face. "Hi, Ben. You look blandly serious like your father as usual… How're you?", she teasingly mocked.

"Hey, Jaina. I see Aunt Leia's womanly elegance is something her daughter hasn't inherited into adulthood, too bad…" He smiled back at her.

Frowning, the beautiful, young Jedi hugged her younger cousin lovingly. Ben smelled her usual scent of fragrant berries. Stepping back she eyed him for a moment, then said, "How did your journey to Mustafar go?"

Reluctant not to worry his cousin, Ben thought of the right words to say. It was weird, honestly he hadn't relayed the information or instructions he received from him and Jaina's grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, to anyone yet. He thought it best if he inform his father first. But Jaina was wise and headstrong. Ben couldn't grasp which parent she inherited that trait from, Aunt Leia or Uncle Han. Anyways he decided to tell her…

"Then he ordered me to come to Dagobah, for training. In regards to the coming events, he believes I'll play a major role, and needs me to become stronger. His _friends_, apparently, are going to help with my training… Everything just sounds weird…" Ben had been talking only for a little while before he finished and finally noticed Jaina wasn't looking at him anymore. She was staring into the air, transfixed in deep thought. After she hadn't made any sound Ben became uncomfortable. Now they were sitting on a bench in the courtyard away from the entrance. Another silent minute passed before Jaina finally spoke.

"Strong enough to overwhelm both Jedi and Sith…" Ben noticed she wasn't talking to him now. "What in "rancor's name" could be so powerful? I guess the even more astonishing event is that Anakin Skywalker is guiding you. Ben, I'm not sure if we can trust him, seeing as he had been Darth Vader…"

"My dad changed that though. He turned Anakin back to the light. And he openly allowed someone to banish the dark taint he left behind. I'm sure we can trust him now."

"Yea, maybe your right." She finally allowed herself to smile. "I wonder what friends could a Force Ghost have."

The two both let escape them tense laughs.

"You should go see if your dad is still in the meeting, Ben. He should be told of the news as soon as possible."

"Yea, your right." Rising from the bench, Ben looked at his cousin and gave her an impressionably innocent smile. After receiving a smile in return Ben began to walk away. He walked a couple meters until she called after him. Tightly, Ben turned around.

"Hey, Ben… When our _grandfather_ told you of a certain person in our family would be returning to us after his, premature death …who did you think he could be referring to?"

Sighing, Ben thought to himself as he gazed at his concerned cousin. "It could be anyone really… It's wise if your thinking Anakin. But it could even be Jacen… Maybe Vader's considering Chewie justly part of the family, who knows? What I don't know for sure is when anyone ever heard someone returning from death. For that matter who knows if he'll even return the same person…"

Not wanting to get her hopes up Ben approached the question with a willing mind, thinking of all the possibilities. He gave her another smile, wave, and turning, walked back towards the entrance of the temple. Anakin… In truth, Ben had hoped his grandfather had been referring to him of all people, but he still didn't want to put faith in the idea. "_Their death has been overlooked, eh…_", though Ben as he walked in the warm air. Ben wondered why he had not envisioned the person, seeing as it was something so important. But now was not the time to dwell on possibilities and mysterious powers.

He let himself drift back into the force as he walked. Along the way he passed several Jedi, all noticing him, and greeting him with a smile. It was common to Ben now, with him being the son of the current Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Even without his rank amongst the Jedi, Luke Skywalker's name went far in the galaxy all it's own. Ben wondered however, it being said his father wouldn't be the "_sung about hero this time_". This time Ben was going to- Ben quickly remembered his training and his father's words, "_Adventure …excitement …a Jedi doesn't strive for any of these things."_.

Reaching the entrance, Ben calmly walked through the huge, durasteel doors. A breeze of cool air hit him as the doors slid closed behind him. The inside of the temple was extravagant, it was cool with a dim blue tone. The walls were white, and the marble floors reflected the immense blue light being suspended from the tall ceiling. In front of him lay a large staircase that separated into two directions as it reached the upper floor. To Ben's left was the section for historic records being held in large bookcases. Ben noticed the mass of historians busily moving about. Turning right, Ben found another, almost identical room of bookcases.

Ben took to the staircases, thinking of what his father's reaction would be to his news as he climbed the steps. As he approached the second floor, Ben heard an all too familiar laugh above him. Stepping on to the second floor, Ben turned right. Looking ahead of him Ben caught the hazel eyes of a young, female Jedi. Her attractive stature seemed to glow from her now as she looked back at the person she was next to. With long, brown hair and a light tan, the girl happily conversed with another female Jedi. Her friend, with her black hair and green eyes finally saw Ben as he approached them.

"Hey, Vera."

With a smile, Vera replied, "Hey, Ben. I'm glad you've returned. I want you to meet someone. This is my new friend, Kia'Rin."

"Kia, for short", the other girl finally spoke with a delightful smile. Like Ben she had a distinct Coruscanti accent. She stood up straight, proud, Ben even felt a bit of arrogance.

Continuing, Vera said, "Kia this is my friend, Ben Skywalker."

Kia showed a bit of surprise at her hearing of Ben's last name. She hid it as quickly as she showed it then said, "I've heard of you before… You participated in the overthrowing of the Sith Lord, Darth Caedus right?"

Ben felt a sudden knot in his throat as he answered with a yes. Many knew of his partaking in the clash against his own cousin and former master. They only tried not to bring it up regularly or ask questions.

"What are you doing, Ben?", asked Vera with a genuine curious face and raised eyebrows.

"I'm heading to my father now. I just need to talk to him about something", answered Ben with a little smile.

"Oh, alright. See you later, Ben." Vera showed a brilliant smile as usual as Ben said goodbye to the two woman and left.

Walking a short distance, around a corner, and down a lone hallway, Ben finally arrived at a metallic door. Approaching the door it suddenly slid up into the wall, continuing he walked through the opening and the door slid down behind him.

"Hey, dad."

A few feet in Ben's direction sat Grand Master, Luke Skywalker. Looking at him Ben noticed his combed grey hair, wrinkled features, abstract gaze, and earnest smile. The legendary Jedi master was slowly aging, although benevolently. The older Skywalker sat in a chair at the head of the large room. Starting with his, several other chairs made a circle, surrounding a strategy holoprojector. Windows were positioned in the room to give it more light.

"Hey, son." Luke Skywalker rose from his chair as he spoke. He walked over to Ben and hugged him. Releasing his son, Luke made for a large window to the right of them. Ben followed.

"I trust your journey to Mustafar went well?", asked Luke as he stopped at the window, Ben stopping right next to him.

Folding his arms, Ben said, "Yes. …And no…"

Luke made a smile as he continued to stare out the big window. "I sense you have interesting news to tell… Something's bothering you."

"Well …I ran into, …Anakin Skywalker while on-planet. It seems he needed me to rid the dark side energy he left behind on a lava shore…"

"Hmm, my father huh? I'm glad you were able to accomplish the deed, Ben. While Vader, my father held much anger in him, as well as sadness."

"Yea, that's not all dad." Luke now turned to look at Ben, directly in his eyes. "After I managed the abstraction of the dark taint, Anakin told me something. …He talked of a large struggle approaching, one with a terrifyingly powerful force. Anakin informed me of the believability of the force's strength to counter both Jedi and Sith. …Much stronger, I assume, than the Yuuzhan Vong."

The older Jedi retained his usual calm face, although Ben could tell, slightly more serious. "So he doesn't have any other information as to exactly what this power is??

"No… Although he did give me instructions. I'm to go to Dagobah immediately for some sort of training. Somehow he has a way for me to become stronger…" Although Luke was good at hiding his emotions, Ben sensed a diminutive amount of intensity strike him. "He told me, that you should gather the council…"

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice", admitted Luke, his grey hair shinning in the light. I can't simply ignore the clear warning nor do I have a plan for directly approaching it. I'm going to call on the council immediately… Last time the Yuuzhan Vong took us by surprise. This time I will be prepared.


End file.
